Battle of the cliques
by kadienewberg
Summary: The Victorious gang have been friends all their lives. Now going into high school, each of them find theri own separate clique and stop hanging out less and less until they don't anymore. By the next year all of them are leaders of their own group and can't stand each other, but when they have to work with each other, can they be friends again or will cliques break them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Well you know what they say, three's a charm. My second SYOC is going smoothly. My first...Were not talking about that. Okay here you go.

~Plot~

The Victorious cast have been friends since birth. But Now they are going to high school, where talented people go. Can they stick together or will cliques break them apart? And I will have twelve main characters, five high supporting, and extras. It will be at the end which one you want to be.

**~Basics~**

**Name (First, Middle, and Last):**

**Gender:**

**Age (14-18):**

**Grade (Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, or Senior):**

**~Appearance~**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Build (Average, Slender, Athletic, etc):**

**Eye Color (Can be abnormal colors too like Gold or Purple): **

**Hair Color, Style, Length, and Consistency (Think, Medium, Corse, sect): **

**Race/Skin Color:**

**Tattoos? Piercing? Scars:**

**Other:**

**~Personality~**

**Personality (Please be detailed so that I can describe your person better):**

**Sexuality:**

**History/Backstory (Make it as deep as you like. I love a good sob story or a deep past):**

**Likes(s):**

**Dislike(s):**

**Flaws:**

**What Do You Do Best?:**

**Other:**

**~School Life~**

**Extra Curricular Activities & Clubs:**

**Group(s) (Preps, Jocks, Emos, Goths, Band geeks, Nerds, Sluts, Druggies, Poor kids, Choir, Dance team):**

**Anything Else?:**

**~Relationships~**

**Parents (Include First and Last Name, Age, Your Relationship with them, and if they're living or not)**

**Siblings (Same as Above):**

**Love Interests (Same as Above and are you open to dating other OCs?):**

**~Other~**

**Is there a specific way you'd like your character to enter the story? If so please let me know:**

**Can You Drive? If so what do you drive?: **

**What Type of Character Would You like to be?:**

**Anything Else?:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love everybody. Well most of you are Main, and some of you are high supporting. But when all the spots fill, I will always have extra's...their awesome too. But whatever here is the list so far and prologue.**

**Main Girls.**

**1 Emily Ann Wowk**

**2 Avery Nicole Rayford**

**3 Kaitlyn Beatrice Harrison**

**4 Cassandra "Cass" Mina Teorich**

**5 Anna Katherine Nicholas**

**6 Hayden Elizabeth Reid**

**Main Boys.**

**1 Nicholas "Nick" Corbin**

**2 Ronan Gerard Kelly**

**3 Christopher Daniel "Chris" Walker**

**4 Kyle Lance Savon**

**5 Jason Michael**

**6**

**High supporting.**

**1 Kelli Winter Addams**

**2 Eliza Cosette Coughlan**

**3 Sky Alexander Johnson**

**4 Karen Lily Brown**

**5 Amelia Charlotte Webster, goes by Mia**

**6 (I made a six because this person really caught my attention) Amberlyn Sierra Princeton**

**7 (This was cool too) Jessica Nicole Sanders aka Jessie**

**Extras.**

**1. (like in math it goes on)**

**2 Hikari Yao Takahashi**

**3 Joshua "Josh" Alexander Teichroeb (Pronounced Tikerobe)**

**Okay you guys no more main girls or high supporting, even though I added those two, they had somthing that stood out to make me add them to the list. BUT! There is still one more opening to the main boys. And when that person is filled, the rest are extra, but don't worry, you will either be described or have a line.**

**Here is the form a extra, so you don't have to put much.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**What are their clique (group):**

**And what they look like:**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

_9 years ago (Tori)_

_I was at my house watching my mommy bake cookies for me and my friends, whenever they get here. My big sister Twina was talking on the phone with a friend (she's new, so she won't last long) about to a sweepover pawty. I asked to go but she told to "Buzz off". What does that mean?_

_The doorbell ringed and Twina walked away, I rolled my eyes. Soon she's going to tell me to get it. I stand on my tippy toes and open the door. I see one of my bestfriends, Andre at the door. He is with his nice gwandma. She is always giving us cookies. Andre's mommy says she's crazy. Yeah right, what cwazy person makes amazing cookies!_

_"Hi Tori how's it goin'." Andre asked, I shrugged._

_"You know, stuff."_

_"No I don't know but alright." He walked in and put his sleeping bag down, then went over to my mommy and tried to take a cookie. She smacked his hand the walked over to me and Andre's gwandma._

_"Thank you for bringing him over, I'm sure the kids will have a great time." My mommy said, Andre cam over eating a cookie, i was about to say something, but Andre put the whole cookie in his mouth, then shushed me. I giggled at him._

_I then looked back at my mommy, she was yelling at Andre's gwandma. ...Okay, life doesn't get any weirder._

_"OKAY BYE MS. HARRIS, YES GOODBYE!" Then shut the door, and turned around and looked at us. "Don't ask." then the door ringed again, my mommy sighed._

_"Its okay mommy, I'll get it, c'mon Andre." He looked at me confused._

_"Why, the door is right there." I glared_

_"Because-" the door ringed again, I gave up the staring contest to see who it was, Cat! Cat was just a bundle of joy, a little stupid even but we all love her._

_"Hey Kitty Cat." I told her, she giggled then skipped over to Andre, put her stuff down and kissed his cheek. Her way of syaing hello. Andre blushed and went to get more cookies. Now my mommy was making smoothies. I love smoothies! Again she smacked Andre's hand, he gave up and turned on the T.v. Cat followed him and sat down, taking the remote from his hands and putting on the powerpuff girls. _

_I giggled as Andre pouted, you don't want go against Cat when she takes the remote from you. I looked back to see if Cat's parents were there, they weren't. I may be six but I weally don't like them. _

_Before I close the door Jade walks in. How do say this...Jade is scawy to some people. Not to us though, she likes us. Well she never was that nice to me, but I know she loves me. If she didn't then would she be here, no._

_"Hi Jadey!" Cat scweamed and ran over to hug, Jade groaned and pat her head._

_"Hi Cat." She muttered and walked inside. "When are Beck and Robbie getting here?" all over just shurgged our shoulder's and sat down to watch T.v. The bell ringed again but I didn't feel like getting it. My mommy open the door and the pizza guy was here. Yummy. While my mommy was paying the pizza, Beck and Robbie walked in. Beck was quiet but really nice and Robbie...He's really weird._

_They put their stuff down and we all went into the kichen to eat the pizza, smoothies, and later on cookies. Twina then came stompping down singing, all of us covered our ears from her horrible singing. twina has this dream that she will become famous and have lots of money. She is rude, disgusting, and has no talent. How will she be famous? really I want to know._

_"BYE MOM! GOING TO ROSIE'S HOUSE!" Then walked out. My mommy was to busy texting on the phone to my daddy's cop friend, I try not to think about my mommy's life. But I'm getting scawed. Oh well._

_When all finish the food, we turn off the lights and get in our sleeping bags telling scawy stwoies._

_"Then the lady ate her husband and moved to mexico. The end." Jade said, she was good at this. But then I always got nightmawes. Me, Cat, and Robbie were shaking after that story and decided to go to sleep._

_"You guys, you pwomise to always be friends forever." I asked them._

_"Promise."_

* * *

Present time (Tori)

I woke up excited for my first day of high school! Can you believe it high school, in stories (See how I can speak better in my R's) this is were everything matters. And its going to matter at this school. Its Hollywood Arts, one of the best school's in L.A. All of us are so happy (even Jade).

Now without even eating breakfest kiss my mom goodbye and see Beck's car parked outside waiting for me. When I got inside they were listing to music and talking.

"God Vega if you were going to take this long, you should of let your talentless sister take you." Jade said annoyed from the front seat next to Beck. Yes ladies and gentlemen, my sister Trina Vega is in a arts school. How she got in is beyond me but all I care about is that I got in with my bestfriends.

"Jade, stop snapping at everybody." Beck warned her.

"But she was-" She tried to protest.

"No buts, just be quiet until we get there." Beck told her and she got quiet just like he asked, now you see over the years Jade and Beck have grown closer to each other and are now dating. Its just like Cat and Robbie, they like each other but don't want to get into anything. Andre is Andre.

We get to the school and get out, we see people going inside and meeting new friends.

"C'mon lets go and see if we have any classes together." Cat says as she starts to pull on me and Jade's arms. The guy laugh at her and we walk inside, we go up to the lady in the front and get our schedule's. We all have one class together, some guy called Sikowitz. But Cat and Back have alot of classes with each other, along with me and Andre, Jade and Robbie are on their own, but they'll be okay. Jade is super strong and Robbie...We'll see how that works out.

After that we went out separate ways, not knowing that this will change us.

* * *

**You guys I hope you liked this, I tried so hard. And I'm hope your happy with the parts you got. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being late.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O**

(Cat)

Me and Beck were going to Mr. Quincy's History class. When we got in there most of the seats were being filled so I sat in the middle of two girls and Beck sat by some guys in the back. One of the girls had a Hollywood Arts cheer uniform on. I like the style (the link will be at the bottom).

"Nice red hair what's your name?" The girl asked me.

"Cat." I was kinda nervous, but awesome for me, I made a friend.

"My name is Karen. Karen Brown, and as you can see I'm on the Hollywood Arts Cheer squad. I'm also really popular, and that other girl next to you is Cassandra." The other waves at me and speaks.

"You can call me Cass though." I nod and Karen starts to talk again.

"Cat would you like to try out for the cheer squad, we are having auditions today." Cheerleading. Intresting, I might make new friends. Cass then taps my shoulder and I look at her.

"Cat if it makes you feel better, I'm trying out to." Karen nods then talks again.

"Yeah she was suppose to try out last year with me but didn't want to." Cass rolls her eyes and tries to argue back but I interupt them before it gets crazy.

"Soooo, try outs today." I ask trying to get rid of the tension

Karen stops aruging with Cass and smiles at me again. "Yep." she answers and then the teacher comes in.

"Lets get started class." Cass whispers in my ear before we start working.

"Eat lunch with us Cat." Karen nods and they look in the front. I smile and think to myself._ Yes! New friends_.

(Beck)

I sit in the back while Cat is in the front. A couple of guys are already there and when they see me they stop talking. I was nervous of what they thought of me but I can hide my emotions and play it cool.

"Hey what's your name?" One guy asked me, I looked at him.

"Beck." I try to say it as cool as possible, I admit I was a little nervous.

"Cool name, mines Kyle Savon," He held out his hand for me to shake, and I did then he stared to point out who his friends were. "Beck this Zack Keire, Johnny Knight, and some other guys from the team." I nodded and they all say 'hey'. After that class started. I saw Cat talking to a couple of girls and seemed fine.

I felt Kyle tap my shoulder, Turned to face him and raised my eyebrows. "You eating lunch with me today okay." It didn't seem like a option. So I nodded my head again and turned my head back to the teacher, I hope everyone else was having a good day like me and Cat.


End file.
